Friends Protect People, Sam
by PwoperlySHERlocked
Summary: Sam needs Sherlock's help to find somebody, and John is kinda cranky... Post-Reichenbach for Sherlock but set before Dean ever goes to Hell in Supernatural... Not a very good summary, but I can almost promise that it's worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back! So this fanfic is in honor of Benedict Cumberbatch's and Jared Padalecki's birthday: July 19! So of course I had to celebrate by making a crossover fic! This will actually be multiple chapters long.. Until I get bored with it, I guess.. But let's hope that's not for a while.. Because I'm actually VERY excited about this!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Wish I did... but... Nope :/ Oh well.. Lol, ENJOY!**

* * *

Friends Protect People, Sam

John pulled at Sherlock's sleeve, still not quite believing that Sherlock was really there as opposed to being a figment of his own imagination. He still couldn't believe that he was alive! Well, he could believe that he was alive. He had believed that. The entire time that he was gone. What he really couldn't believe, was the fact that he was actually right! By some odd miracle he was right, and Sherlock wasn't dead.

**~()~()~()~**

_He had been watching telly. Well – not watching, not really… He just kind of sat there with the telly in front of him while he looked in the general direction of the machine. Lost in his own uncomplicated thoughts while he rested his forehead in his hand. That was when he heard a floorboard creak on the staircase in 221B. It startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the door expecting Mrs. Hudson to come in, but who did come in surprised him. _

"_Sherlock…?" The word came out under his breath, in a tiny whisper. It was supposed to be a question but it didn't really sound like it to John. Not that Sherlock could hear it. "You're…" _

"_Alive? Yes. Hello, John. You're as observant as ever. I suggest you pack your bags. We're going on a trip, of sorts."_

"_Sherlock, how are you alive! You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted. He had known that one day Sherlock would return to 221B, return to John, but at that moment John forgot about everything that he had thought was going to happen as the raw anger and hurt took over him. He was going to give Sherlock a piece of his mind._

"_John, please. I don't have time for this at the moment, so could you please just do as I ask?" John stopped and looked at Sherlock. And for the first time in a while, all the memories from the fall came rushing back to him. He remembered Sherlock asking the same thing in his phone call before he jumped off of that bloody roof and 'died'. And then John wasn't mad anymore. He was just happy that he had Sherlock back. _

"_Yeah, sure." He paused. "Whatever you say." John replied before looking down, escaping Sherlock's gaze. "But first," he started. "Where are we going?" He stopped and looked back up at Sherlock, seeing a smile spreading across his face._

"_America."_

**~()~()~()~**

Sherlock stared at John, studied him, really. He silently inspected his old flatmate from his tired eyes that suggested he hasn't had a good night's rest in a while, to the little traces of crusted and cracked mud on the bottom of his shoes that suggested he hadn't gone much of anywhere in his absence. John looked up at him and then shifted in his seat, perhaps uncomfortable under Sherlock's intense gaze. Sherlock looked away and took the opportunity to glance at the other passengers on the plane. He then noticed that John seemed uncomfortable, and Sherlock assumed it could only mean one thing and the plane would be landing soon, so he figured he might as well get it out of the way while he could.

"You have questions." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course I have questions, Sherlock." He heard John mutter under his breath.

"Well then out with them. The plane will be landing soon and I don't want to have to do this after we get off, so please make them quick." Sherlock said.

"Fine. How are you still alive?" John asked, although it came out as more of a statement than anything.

"It's obvious, John. Obvious." Sherlock said, shaking his head. "Next?"

"Wait, that's it? That's all you're going to say? 'It's obvious'? Really? You're not going to give me an impossibly long explanation to show me how clever you are?" John asked, having a hard time controlling his voice.

"I'm sure John, that by now you have no doubt about just how clever I truly am. And as inviting as it is to tell you, it's just not something that I find interesting enough to share. Now, I would gladly explain how I know that woman is cheating on her husband, or how that man is visiting his mother in Detroit, but I'll let you test your own cleverness with this one." He paused before seeing the angry face on John's face, and then he sighed. "It's obvious, John. If you would just- just _think_ for a moment, it's obvious!" He exclaimed, visibly getting excited while also getting frustrated – it's weird how his emotions work.

John sighed, before saying, "Fine, whatever. Then what are we doing going to America, Sherlock? Can you at least give me a straight answer for that one?" he huffed, all coming out in one breath.

"Finally!" Sherlock exclaimed. "You're finally asking the right questions! We are going to America on a case." He paused, examining John's facial expressions as he took in what he said, before continuing. "A man has asked for my help regarding his missing brother. According to him, his brother just 'magically' disappeared. As though he was wisked away by the wind." He fluttered his arms for a moment, clearly making a joke of the description.

"And what are you going to do, Sherlock?" John asked, brows furrowed in question.

"Well, John, I'm going to find him." He replied, with determination in his eyes.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? I hope you liked it... Sam comes in the next chapter.. And DON'T WORRY! Sherlock WILL explain to John what happened! John's not done asking... lol**

**Anyways... please review.. I like to know what you think about it. Even if you don't like it! But I hope you did.. so yeah.. LATERZ! XD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND JARED PADALECKI! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! So I have finally gotten off of my lazy but and updated FPPS! I'm so excited about this! Woohoo! Sam and Sherlock meet! Okay, so I'm gonna let you read the story now! XD_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did then... well you wouldn't wanna know what I would do with the characters... lol So nope, don't own anything.**

* * *

Friends Protect People, Sam: Chapter Two

Sam sighed and gripped his duffle bag as he looked around the airport. He wasn't sure when the flight from England would be landing, so he had brought it in – just in case he had to stay the night or something like that – but apparently it would be landing soon, and then he would finally have someone on the_ outside_ to help him find Dean. Bobby was great, and he did what he could if it concerned the supernatural, but Sam just didn't think it did.

Sure, he did just disappear, and not like someone would usually disappear. Not like he was kidnapped or anything. But Sam had investigated around the spot that Dean was standing, and he couldn't find anything that suggested anything weird. No sulfur, no EMF ratings, no _anything_.

He wasn't sure what to do, and he didn't want to get the police involved, so he looked up private detectives and stuff like that on the internet. He couldn't find very many, but then he came across a website called The Science of Deduction, and he thought that perhaps the man – Sherlock Holmes – could help. He seemed strange, but Sam decided that a strange personality would be the best thing to have if this did end up being supernatural.

So he private messaged this Sherlock person, and sure enough he got a reply, and Sherlock said he would be on his way to America as soon as he could.

So here he was, Sam Winchester, waiting in an airport for a man he's never met, and he couldn't help but feel like this was close to what normal people do. Normal people with normal lives and didn't have brothers who were missing, or girlfriends and mothers killed by demons.

Normal.

"_England flight 236 landing at gate 7. England flight 236 landing at gate 7." _The lady at the front announced over the intercom. *****

_Okay._ Sam thought. _Now which one is- oh great._ He realized that he didn't even know what Sherlock looked like. How was he supposed to find this "consulting" detective if he didn't even know what he looked like? Great. Just great.

"Sam Winchester?" A deep – and rather British – voice asked.

Sam whipped around to face the man. He was tall, but not quite as tall as himself. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his long black coat, and his face looked pale against his dark blue scarf. His pale blue – almost gray – eyes almost seemed to look down on him, if not for the reversed height difference.

"Y-yes." He stammered. "And you're – "

"Sherlock Holmes. This is my partner Dr. John Watson." He said gesturing towards the small man standing next to him. Sam almost felt bad for the man. His eyes seemed tired and haunted, and he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to him.

"H-how did you know – "

"Oh please. It was obvious. You're eyes have bags under them, they suggest that you haven't slept in quite a while. You have frown lines on your forehead and a little on your mouth like you've been worried about something – or someone. But of course you could just be any old worried American at an airport waiting for the England flight to land, but then there's your clothes."

"Sherlock…" The small man said, warning the detective to stop.

"Please, John. I actually haven't done this in a while." He said, momentarily taking his attention off of Sam. "You're not dressed as though you see a woman quite often, and of course you could just be single but then there's the traces of dried mud on your boots, which suggests that you go on some kind of outdoor activity, and you told me you were a hunter. I don't imagine most people would usually go hunting or hiking by themselves, so you'd have to have someone with you. You also said that your brother was a hunter as well. You could just be a random hunter waiting at the airport, but then the duffle bag in your hand is worn and used quite frequently, almost as if you live out of it. In your email you said that you and your brother travelled a lot during your hunting trips. I'm not one to believe in coincidences, Mr. Winchester." And with that Sherlock was quiet, waiting for Sam to respond.

Sam just smiled and nodded his head towards the Impala that was parked outside and with a quick glance between Sherlock and John, started for the airport entrance/exit.

_Perfect._ He thought. _He'll definitely be able to find Dean. This is perfect._

* * *

So? How'd you guys like it? I hope you did like it. Really. So, review and let me know what you think? Pretty please? With a mountain of cherries on top? Unless you don't like cherries. Then I can put something else on top. Or I can leave it just a plain 'Pretty Please'. Whichever you prefer. XD

***I have never actually been to an airport so I don't know if that's what they say when a plane is landing or not... So.. "Oops" if it's not!**


End file.
